The Love You Will Never Know
by amor aeternus
Summary: A girl with a hard past comes to Hogwarts hiding a dark secret that she will keep until the fateful day arrives. "You...never loved me ...and You never will."
1. Chapter 1: September 1, 1971

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter World except the main OC and some OCs.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1:<p>

September 1, 1971

Exhausted with her few hours atlantic muggle flight, Selina finally arrived to a place that will lead her where she is ought to be. It is now high in the morning and she is standing by the red colored train. Taking a look at her surrounding before she enters the train, nothing is special about the place, just like a typical muggle train station except for the huge amount of owls that are being brought by the passengers, students like herself she thought.

Without much further ado she entered the train so that she can find a good compartment. She took the last compartment to the right thinking that the ones in front will be filled first. She is really tired and she wants to have a rest hoping to be spared from the noisy fellow passengers with their idle chit chats. She sat beside the window, putting her knapsack behind her head as a cushion and her cowboy hat on her face as she is going to sleep and hoping that if ever there will be students who wants to share the compartment with her they will not try to disturb her.

Few minutes after she settled in that comfortable position she heard the train's horn, it is starting to leave she thought. She heard the door opened and two passengers took the seat opposite her, a boy and a girl, she knew because they are speaking in low voice. After another few minutes the door opened again, two passengers again but this time, two boys, who sat beside her. She heard the second pair talking about her, they must be wondering where she came from for the clothes she is wearing. At that day Selina chose to wear clothes that she daily wears back in her home instead of formal clothes. She is wearing tattered jeans with a hole in her right knee, a checkered blue long sleeve over white t-shirt, brown suede boots, ponytailed hair and to complete the look a cowboy brown hat. She smiled in her thought they might find her weird or some kind of a psycho from a far strange distant place. Actually she doesn't care what these people think about her all she wants right now is to have a nice rest.

For how long did Selina sleep and what happened around her while she sleeps, she has no idea, but she still feels the train is moving. _"Maybe I better prepare now and change to school robe"_ Selina thought. So she stretched her arms in front of her and took her hat off her face. She took a glance around her and just as she suspected, there are five of them in that compartment – 3 boys and 2 girls including her. The first pair is of a dark straight haired pale boy and red headed pretty girl. The second pair is of brunette curl haired handsome boy and a dark messy haired boy wearing round eyeglasses. She found them staring at her awestruck. She smiled and greeted them a "good evening" and she proceeded to the door.

When she finished dressing herself into school robe she went in front of the mirror. She removed the ponytail and let her hair down. She checked herself in the mirror. To say that she is a beautiful girl is an understatement. Selina has long elegant straight silky black hair up to her lower back that shines even more whenever it is reached by light. She has beautiful heart shaped charismatic face. She has bright beautiful green eyes with some silver color in it, a charming pointed nose, rosy white tanned skin – a proof of where she came from and not so thick pouted enchanting pink lips. Her height is not so tall but not so small also and she is slim but not thin. Contented with her looks she went back to the compartment. She again smiled to the two pairs and found them again still awestruck but this time more awestruck. _"Maybe letting my hair down suits me well than tying it in a ponytail"_ Selina thought.

"Hi, I am Selina, nice to meet you" Selina offered her hand to the girl.

The girl shook her hand and smiled "I am Lily, nice to meet you too. This is Severus my friend".

Selina looked at the dark haired pale boy, offered her hand, smiled and said "Hello". The boy stared at her face, to her hand and back to her face. Reluctant at first the boy took her hand without saying a word. She is not sure if the boy felt what she had felt but the moment their hands touched Selina felt some kind of electricity run through her hands. She hid her shock, analyzing the boy in front of her, they stared at each other for a few moments till the second pair behind her introduced themselves.

"I am Sirius, I am pleased to meet a beautiful girl like you" said the handsome boy, taking Selina's hand off the dark haired pale boy's hand and shaking her hand vigorously with his enigmatic smile.

"As am I also" Selina said with a smile, _"such a warm charming character he has"_, Selina thought to herself.

"And this is my buddy James". Sirius pointed to his friend the boy with messy dark hair and the one wearing round eyeglasses.

"Hello" James said and shook her hand.

"Hello" Selina replied.

"So, where you came from Selina? You must not be from here in England" asked Sirius.

"Yes, you are correct, I am from California, United States." replied Selina. Selina's family lives in Napa Valley and owns a large vineyard and winery there but Selina doesn't want to disclose this detail about her family to people she barely knew.

"I heard there is also a school there in States like Hogwarts" said James

"Yes, it is called Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry located in Pennsylvania, but my parents decided to enroll me in Hogwarts, fortunately the Headmaster allowed me to study in Hogwarts" said Selina.

"Why they chose Hogwarts over Salem? asked James

"My parents wanted more traditional style of teaching like what Hogwarts does, Salem is a modern kind of school and Hogwarts traces its history way back fifteenth century." replied Selina.

"So you must be a pureblood then." said Sirius.

"Yes." that's what all Selina said. She doesn't want to elaborate the history background of her family. She is not only from a pureblood family but also from a noble ancient magical family. Her father is an American wizard and her mother is an Italian witch who trace their roots from sixteenth century.

Someone snorted about the recent conversation and Selina found out that it was the dark haired pale boy but Selina did not mind his manner. _"What is his name again?" _Selina asked herself, _"sounded like severe"_ she thought, _"aah never mind I will find it out soon"_ she said to herself.

"So you also know that Hogwarts sorts its students into four houses" said Sirius.

"Yes I was informed about that" said Selina.

"Is there a house you wanted to be sorted into?" asked James

"Me and James want to be in Gryffindor, where those who are brave belong, although my entire clan was naturally sorted in Slytherin before, I wanted to make a difference" Sirius said with pride.

The two boys made a high five with each other.

"Who wanted to be sorted in Gryffindor? Slytherin is far better than Gryffindor." Said the dark haired pale boy. _"I better remember the name of this boy, something is strange and cold about him"_ Selina said to herself.

"And who wants to be sorted in Slytherine?" asked James staring at the dark hailed pale boy furiously.

"Maybe someone like him who is creepy, right Snivellus? Said Sirius who is smirking at the dark haired pale boy.

"Come on Sev, let's move into other compartment." said the red headed pretty girl. _"Wait what is her name again, aah Lily"_ Selina thought. The two exited the compartment while James and Sirius were smiling to each other congratulating themselves.

Few minutes after, the train finally arrived in Hogsmead Station…

* * *

><p><strong>Kindly leave a review. I am opened to criticisms. I am not a native speaker of English (which is my third language) so I hope you'll understand the flaws. Thanks.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Harry Potter World except the main OC and some OCs.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: THE HOGWARTS<p>

Upon descending from the train Selina and the rest of the first year students were called by the biggest man she had ever saw. The man introduced himself as Hagrid – the Hogwart's Ground Keeper and directed them to the boats which will carry them to the castle. It was already evening when they arrived in the station and Selina can see the beautiful silhouette of Hogwarts under the moonlight.

Waiting in front of a large pair oak door, they saw an old lady with a stern face analyzing them like newly hatched eggs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The old lady said. "I am Professor Mcgonagall – Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin now. Follow me."

Selina and the rest followed her and entered the Great Hall. Selina was amazed by what she saw. "It is magnificent" she thought. The ceiling was bewitched into a bright night sky with floating candles in the air. The hall is large enough to occupy four long tables with higher students sitting around them. As they approached the front of the hall, they saw other professors sitting in front of the table. In the middle was an old man wearing blue robe, half circle shaped spectacle and has long white beard. _"He looks funny and weird, he must be the Headmaster who allowed me to come here in Hogwarts"_ Selina thought.

"Now before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words" Professor Mcgonagall said. _"As I have suspected"_ Selina thought.

The old man in the middle stood and said "I have a few start of the term notices I wish to announce. For the first year the Dark Forrest is strictly forbidden to all students. And any student who will be caught after the curfew hours will be put into detention with our caretaker Mr. Filch. Thank you. Now let the Sorting Ceremony begins".

The old lady proceeded and said "When I call your name you will come forth and shall place the Sorting Hat in your head and you will be sorted into your houses". The old lady read the first name on her list. "Sirius Black!"

Sirius walked towards the stool with confidence and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. A few seconds the hat shouted Gryffindor. Sirius smiled and walked towards the Gryffindor table. A loud cheer was heard from Gryffindor table. _"Aah so happy with their new recruit"_ Selina thought.

"James Potter!" As expected James was sorted to Gryffindor. Again, another loud applause was heard from the same table. _"I wonder will my house be as cheerful as the Gryffindor?"_ Selina thought.

A batch of first year students were called , some were sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Lily Evans" Lily walked to the hat nervously. A few moments the hat shouted Gryffindor. There was a loud applause from the same house_. "The Gryffindor house is happy but not the dark haired pale boy. I wonder what he feels right now. Perhaps he is sad. No he is not sad, the best word is mourning, yes, he is mourning. I can see that in his face. Haay how sad to think that your friend was sorted into your most disliked house. I can't blame him for feeling sad though, no, mourning. What is his name again? I still can't remember"_, Selina thought.

"Severus Snape" The dark haired pale boy who had just been the subject of her thoughts a few moments ago walked towards the hat. "_I knew it. I was correct his name is something sounded like severe, now I will not forget his name ever, Severus Snape, strange name but unique"_, Selina thought. A few seconds the hat shouted Slytherin. You can hear the loud applause from the Slytherin table. _"They are happy for him an additional promising student in their noble house but I can't see even a hint of smile from that boy, he is really sad. No! mourning" _Selina thought again.

"Selina Goldsmith" Selina was disturbed from her reveries when the lady called her name. She gracefully walked towards the hat and sat on the stool. She was not oblivious to the stares the other students were giving her. She was used to these stares and didn't mind it at all. As soon as the hat was placed on her head she heard it spoke to her. "Aaaaaaa, it is my honor to be placed on your head and grateful to have been given the privilege of sorting you. You are the most promising witch Hogwarts has ever seen. I have not expected to sort a one of a kind witch such as yourself. If you will allow me to do my job. I will begin now. You are best fit to Ravenclaw for you have a brilliant mind. But you are also a best fit to Gryffindor for the great amount of bravery and courage you posses. You are also a talented witch. But if I will consider what dwells in your mind and heart right now, then you are best fit to…..Slytherin!"

Selina heard a loud applause from the Slytherin table and walked towards the said table. She was greeted by a young handsome boy with long blonde hair. "Welcome to Slytherine, I am Lucius Malfoy, Prefect" the young man said. Selina nodded her head and smiled to him. She sat beside the dark haired pale boy named Severus. Selina looked around the table and saw that the Slytherins were busy making greetings and chatterings except for her and the dark haired paled boy named Severus.

Once again she heard the Headmaster's voice and announced the feast begins. She now sees the table starting to be filled up by food of different kinds. There are fried chicken, pork chops, pastas, mashed potatoes, pastries, candies, deserts, etc. Again she was amazed by the huge amount of food piled in front of her. She now felt that she is hungry. _"This moment is really one of the times of my life, Oh Merlin how can I eat all of these" _Selina thought giggling. As she is enjoying eating the food she put in her plate and the loud and joyful chit chats of her surrounding, there is one figure in the corner of her eye that caught her attention, it was the dark haired pale boy again. Unlike the rest of the students he is sulking to himself and just playing with his food. _"Maybe it will take him a long time to cope with what he had just lost tonight – how dramatic he is, that's what you get when you expect too much. I can't blame him though he is just a hopeful kid. All right I will try to make a conversation with him" _Selina thought.

"Hello" Selina greeted the dark haired pale boy and gave him a genuine smile. The boy looked at her, confused, said nothing and just returned his gaze to the food in his plate as if he did not heard her at all. _"tst tst tst (shaking her head) if I didn't know the reason of his sulking I will think that he has an attitude problem" _Selina thought.

Selina who just doesn't give up that easily tried to talk to Severus again "I know it is none of my business but I do know the reason why you are so upset tonight. It is only a house. It is not like the end of the world. You can still see and talk to her whenever and wherever you want to. Well except during classes and curfew hours" Selina said.

The boy again looked at her, he was shocked at first and then his facial expression changed into furious. "Yes, it is none of your business but I do wonder which part you don't understand for you to leave me alone" the boy said in a low but angry voice.

Selina was taken aback by his manner but she did know not to force any conversation anymore with the "attitude problem" boy. "_I am just trying to enlighten your mood for it is unfair that the whole body here is enjoying the feast while you, alone, is the opposite. Never mind, if you don't want to talk to me then be alone with yourself" _Selina thought. Selina instead made friends and talked to the other students. The feast had ended and the students were escorted to their dormitories. When they entered the Slytherin common room, Selina find the room exquisite and elegant yet something is eerie about it but overall it is favorable to her taste. The wall was painted dark green. The sofas and other furnitures are a mix of different shades of green, black and silver. When she entered her dormitory she was greeted by three girls.

"Hello, I am Katya Crouch, nice to meet you" said the girl with long dark blonde hair – offering her hand.

"Hi, I am Selina, nice to meet you too" said Selina shaking the girl's hand.

"And that is Bellatrix Black" Katya introduced the dark curly haired girl sitting by the window who just stared at her. Selina just nodded to the girl. _"Black? I wonder if she is related to Sirius, interesting… they have different personality"_ Selina thought.

"And this is Hannah Biels" a girl with brunnete short straight hair approached the two and shook Selinas hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Selina. "Likewise" said Hannah.

"Judging from your accent you're not from here" said Bellatrix.

"Yes, I am from the western coast of States" answered Selina.

"What is your blood status?" asked Bellatrix.

"Pureblood" answered Selina coldly. _"Merlin, blood status is really a big issue for them, no wonder Sirius did not want to associate himself to them" _Selena thought.

When she settled into her four posted bed contentedly, she smiled and said to herself _**"This is the day my incredible journey begins"**_…..and sleep took over her.

* * *

><p>Kindly leave a review. I am opened to criticisms. English is not my native language - it is my third though. So I hope you understand the flaws. Thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Battle of Wits

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter world.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: BATTLE OF WITS<p>

The next morning, Selina woke up on time (well, in her opinion, that's how her body clock works). She found that her roommates were still sleeping. She went to the bathroom, took a shower, dressed herself and blow dried her hair. Her roommates were still sleeping when she went out of the bathroom. She checked the time and it is still a quarter past six. She is used to waking up early in the morning back home. She put her books in her bag, exited the bedroom, passed through to the common room (of course still empty) and proceeded to the Great Hall hoping that the elves are already serving breakfast for the early risers.

She opened the door to the Great Hall and found that she is the first student to eat her breakfast but still there is no food yet on the table. She sat at the table and automatically a pile of food appeared on the table. She smiled to herself and said thank you even though she has no idea if the elves heard her. She took bread first, put bacon, egg and ham on top of it and took another bread to make it look like a clubhouse sandwich. Giggling to herself, she is holding the sandwich in her both hands eagerly.

As she will take her first bite, the main door to the Great Hall opened and she saw the least living creature she would have wanted to see first in the very first day of classes. It is none other than the dark haired pale boy – Severus. They looked at each other for a few moments before Selina returned her attention to her delicious sandwich. She started eating her sandwich and glad that it is really delicious. Severus sat not far away from her but she didn't greet him for she knew that he will just ignore her again.

While eating her sandwich Selina decided to open her book at Potions to review the lesson they're going to learn today. She saw Severus eating his breakfast now and also reading a book.

_"He must be hungry for he did not eat much last night and reading a Potion book also. Maybe we have the same subjects at the same time. Of course you both do have same subjects at the same time, you are both in Slytherin for Merlin's sake. Ya ya I know. I don't want to see him the whole day. I want my first day to be joyful and bright and seeing him now makes my day gloomy. Just ignore him, can you? Of course I can with all my power!" _Selina thought.

Half an hour later the Great Hall is starting to fill up by students. When Selina finished her breakfast she stood up and went out of the hall to look for the potion classroom which is located in the dungeons. When she entered the classroom she saw cauldrons already placed on the tables, steam of gasses evaporating from them. The room is dim lighted with the source of light coming only from a few small windows. The room is smelled with aromatic odors coming from the different ingredients and herbs stored in the shelves and cupboards.

She chose to sit at one of the tables situated in the middle of the room. She doesn't want to sit in front for she doesn't want her classmates to think that she wants to get the attention of their professor. She doesn't want to sit at the back either for she doesn't want their professor to think that she is lazy. She heard the door at the back of the room opened and she turned her head to see Severus entering the room. Their eyes were locked together, momentarily, before Severus took his seat.

She was shocked to find that he chose to sit breathtakingly… beside her. She looked at him and then to his chair and back to his face again. She without a doubt can see a smirk on his face.

_"Of all places in the four corners of this room why it must be the seat beside me. Oh Merlin where are you, please come down and help me out here!" _Selina shouted in her mind.

Selina thought for a second to move into another table but decided not to, for doing it means admitting a defeat.

_"No, I will not move, I will stay here, I was the first to sit here, just look anywhere but him, calm down, breathe in, breathe out, this is only one of the few subjects, you can manage to get through with this"_ Selina advised herself.

Still feeling optimistic about the rest of her day to be wonderful, Selina looked at him once again - still with a smirk on his face and trying to ignore the tension building up between them. Selina also smirked to herself and resolved that... _"If ever that you will make something stupid against me, I swear I will make you regret this very day!"_ Selina promised to herself.

After a few moments of silence between them, finally their classmates arrived. One by one the seats were taken by the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Selina saw the read headed girl named Lily with a smile on her face looking and waving at Severus, Severus also smiling at her.

_"Hmm, now I know that he can smile. Perhaps because of that red headed girl. Whatever she has done to this boy whether she is aware of it or not she has put this miserable boy under her spell tst tst tst" _Selina thought.

Severus caught Selina looking at him. Selina just turned her gaze to the blackboard in front of the room humming first lines of Dionne Warwick's I'll never fall in love again.

_"Pity him" _Selina thought.

The door opened for the last time and came a short fat bald old man. He is wearing a green teaching robe over brown checkered suit.

"Good morning class, I see that you have already found your seats and may I inform you that will be your place for the entire term" said Slughorn.

_"Oh great, seriously?"_ Selina sighed.

"I am Professor Horace Slughorn by the way and I will be your Potions teacher for the rest of your stay here in Hogwarts. I hope that you will enjoy this class as I will teach you make potions and hone your skills for you to be a great potion masters and mistresses someday" he said.

"Now, our first lesson for this class is to brew Boil-Cure Potion. I had written the ingredients on the board and as you can see one of its ingredients is porcupine quills. Can anybody tell me the correct procedure in adding the said ingredient to your potion?

Severus raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr…?" Slughorn asked.

Selina and the rest of the class looked at Severus' direction. She knows the potion like the back of her hand for she used to watch her mother brewing the said potion many times before. But she chose not to raise her hand for she doesn't want to make a "know-it-all" first impression from her classmates. What she wants to be is to look smart yet cool in her classmate's eyes.

"Snape" answered Severus.

"Yes Mr. Snape can you impart to us the correct procedure as you are the only one in this class who happened to have knowledge about it" Slughorn said.

"Before adding the porcupine quills, the cauldron must be taken off the fire first. Otherwise, the cauldron will melt and create a horrid odour, and if it spills it will cause the skin to erupt in vicious boils" Severus answered proudly.

"Yes it is correct, ten points to Slytherin, I see that we have a potential potion master here" Slughorn commented.

Severus smiled and looked at the read headed girl who in turn is looking and smiling at him – happy for what her friend Severus has achieved for today_._

_"So, he is a know-it-all just like me. But he is an insufferable know-it-all brat"_ Selina thought with a smirk on her face.

"Now I will let you brew the potion, I had written also the procedures on the board. You have one hour to brew the potion. You can find the ingredients in the cupboard at the back. I will check your work from time to time and if you have questions just call me. You can begin now and be careful!" Slughorn ordered.

Selina quickly run to the cupboard while the others are still reading the ingredients. She took the required ingredients, went back to her place and set up her cooking and cutting tools. While the others are rummaging in the cupboard, confused and not familiar with the ingredients, deciding which ingredient is required or not, Selina is started cutting the ingredients and brewing the potion.

Potion making for her is an easy task. It is like the ingredients and procedures are speaking to her inside her mind. It is like a music playing harmoniously in her ear. She has no doubt about her capability in making potions. She is a natural potion maker even when she is still younger, she has talent at it, that was what her mother always told her before.

After thirty minutes of working on her potion, she can see the desired result of her work, it has been successful. Her potion's color is bluish as what the book had stated. Smiling to herself, she raised her hand.

"Professor" Selina called Slughorn.

"Yes, you have a question Ms….?" Slughorn asked.

She noticed Severus looked down on her. _"Don't you stare at me like that like I am some dunderhead, you will see, you insufferable know-it-all brat" _Selina thought.

"It is Goldsmith Professor. I finished brewing my potion Sir. Please check if I brewed it correctly?" Selina answered. The whole class turned their look at her – surprise registered on their faces including Slughorn.

"Really? let me see" Slughorn said and approached the table to where Selina and Severus were working.

Slughorn scooped some liquid from Selina's cauldron and poured it into a small vial. He shook the bottle, raised it in the air to check the color and smelled the content.

"Well done Ms. Goldsmith! I am surprised to find that a newly first year student such as yourself can brew a perfect Boil-Cure potion in the very first day of class. Hence, I will grant twenty five points to Slytherin. I see that we have a potion genius here. You may leave now Ms. Goldsmith" Slughorn smiled nodding at her new found prospect.

Selina smiling to herself proudly and thought _"Nice work Selina, you got it nailed"_.

She caught Severus looking at her angrily. Selina peeked at his cauldron and sneered at him thus making Severus more furious with her.

_"Now you know not to mess up with me" _Selina thought and silently exited the Potions classroom.

* * *

><p>Kindly leave a review. I want to know what you think about my story if i am going to continue or not - just kidding I will still continue my story whether there is review or none.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Unsuccessful Attempt

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR: UNSUCCESFUL ATTEMPT<p>

The next class before lunch on that first day was Herbology. As for her, the class went smoothly without Severus sitting beside her but she found him staring at her with wrath the whole period. It is alright with her as long as he is few distance away from her. Lunch break came and she can still see Severus staring at her but she didn't mind him. _'__Again Merlin, I am telling you this boy is mental, why he keeps on staring at me, he is creepy, Sirius is correct with what he said about this boy when we were in the train' _Selina thought and took delight in eating her lunch instead.

The next subject after lunch was flying class with Mr. Brokenwing. Selina did not have hard time controlling her broomstick unlike her other classmates. She found Severus controlling his balance in the air nervously. Selina smiled at the funny sight of him and thought _'At least there is something that will keep his attention off her'._

After the flying class they had a short break and Selina decided to go to the library. She wants to be familiarized with the layout and departments of the library for her perusal during the entire term. After moments of checking few rows and shelves in the library Selina checked her wristwatch and it was ten minutes before the last class of the day will start which is the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Selina is looking forward to it as it is her most favorite subject. There is something about the dark arts which makes her deeply drawn into it.

She entered the classroom but this time not the first one to arrive but the last one instead. She took a look at the entire room for an empty seat but the only seat available was the seat beside none other than… Severus Snape!

_'Damned it, of all male species here in this classroom why I am fated to sit beside… him… again! Once is manageable but twice is barely tolerable. I should have not gone to the library or maybe if I should have walked faster, I will have a choice where to sit' _Selina thought.

Selina could do nothing about it. She had been left with no choice. She sighed and walked towards her seat beside Severus. Once Selina took her seat their eyes locked at each other - with a questioning glare from Severus - until the DADA professor came.

"Good evening class, I am Professor Buncht and this is your Defense against the Dark Arts class. At the end of the term you will learn how to protect and defend yourselves from the dark forces. Now if you will open your book to page five..." The rest of the class continued peacefully with Severus and Selina ignoring each other.

'_Maybe my lucky stars heard me and granted my wish, I had a wonderful day so far not mentioning that brat sitting across the table not far away from me' _Selina thought and felt relieved while she is eating her dinner in the Great Hall.

As she settled again into her four posted bed that night, she smiled and said to herself _**"Good luck for tomorrow Selina"**_…..and sleep took over her once again.

The next day of class came and Selina found herself again inside the bathroom doing her daily routine. As what happened yesterday it is still a quarter past six in the morning and her roommates are still sleeping. She went ahead to the Great Hall thinking of a delicious breakfast while humming happily to herself.

As she turned the corridor going to the Hall she heard footsteps behind her. She halted and turned around to see the owner of the footsteps. Who she saw is the last person she wishes to see in that beautiful morning. She saw Severus walking to her direction_._

_'Maybe if I will be civil and nice to him_, _he will stop his creepy attitude towards me' _Selina thought.

She gave him her most genuine smile and said "Hello Severus, what a beautiful day is it?"

Severus stopped few inches from her and frowned at her for a few moments before replying "Yes, you are correct Ms. Goldsmith, it WAS a beautiful day for me until I saw your presence this very early in the morning".

'_He's not only an insufferable know it all brat but also a self-important snub. Who is he to insult me?'_ thought Selina.

Instead of rebuffing Severus she ignored his insult, smiled at him again and said "Good morning to you too Mr. Snape, I will now remove my presence from your eyesight for I don't want to further spoil your supposedly beautiful day." Selina curtsied and walked towards the Hall.

She heard Severus walking also behind her. She entered the Hall and it is still empty. She sat at the back hoping that Severus will take his seat in front but instead took his seat across her. She just rolled her eyes and plunged her fork to the breakfast served between them. Selina took out her Charms book from her bag and read it. She caught Severus staring at him again.

"Have they thought you at home that it is rude to stare at someone, especially when that someone is eating" Selina said.

"I am not staring at you" spatted Seveurs.

"Then what do you think you are doing just now, I caught you staring at me. But it is alright, I can't blame you if you find my face pretty" Selina smirked.

"What made you think I am thinking of you that way, honestly, for me you are an insufferable know-it-all brat" spatted Severus.

"How funny it is that we think the same way about each other" Selina smirked, packed her things and went out of the hall. She saw Severus glaring at her furiously in the corners of her eyes.

_'I tried to befriend him but he rejected and insulted me. From now on I will not bother myself with him ever again' _Selina promised to herself.

Weeks, months, holidays passed by and it went smoothly for Selina. She had a wonderful life during her first year of stay in Hogwarts. She made friends not only with Slytherins but also with the other three houses. As a matter of fact she was the only Slytherin who has friends in all four houses. They admire and respect her for they find her smart, nice, and a happy fellow who can mingle with almost all of the students unlike her fellow Slytherins. Blood Status is not an issue for her, bad or good, she is kind to them all (well except Severus – she ignored him the whole year like he never existed at all). She is also one of the teachers' favorites. She excelled in all her subjects – the top of every class (Severus is her major rival but she bested him often).

Selina is now back in her home in Napa Valley reminiscing the happy moments she had last school year. She is happily looking forward to the coming school year as she can't wait to start her incredible journey again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to my one and only reviewer "gummi", you have no idea how happy I am when I read your review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Ungrateful

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF HARRY POTTER SERIES.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: UNGRATEFUL<p>

The start of the second school year began and as what Selina has hoped she is having a wonderful year again so far. Compared to last year she is more busy this year because of some additional lessons in curriculum. She stayed in the library more often during her breaks but she still managed to mingle and make friends from time to time.

One day while she was on her way to the library to make a research on their lesson in Ancient Runes she saw a group of boys bullying another boy. At one glance she already knew who they are. They are James, Sirius and company. And the lucky boy who is the subject of their attention is - Severus - as always. Her first instinct is to just ignore them and proceed to the library, knowing the victim, she thought he would not want a girl named Selina Goldsmith to help him and will just be pissed off with her. Besides he is a boy, he can manage to get himself out of the group's bullying - even though it is four boys against one. As she turned her back she heard Sirius cast a body locking hex to Severus making his whole body fall on the floor with a thud.

This time she cannot ignore it. Be it Severus or other students it is not correct to hex a fellow student. So she turned her direction, walked to the group and saw Severus lying immobile with his back against the floor.

"James, Sirius we are supposed to make friends here in Hogwarts not to make enemies" said Selina.

"Oh, it is you Selina, how are you today?" asked Sirius.

"I am very well. Thank you for asking" said Selina giving her genuine smile.

"We are only just having fun Selina. Nothing else" said James shrugging.

"And who wouldn't want to make friends, you know us Gryffindors, we are friendly in nature" said Sirius in a sarcastic smile.

"Yes I see that, but I don't see Severus here enjoying your company" Selina said looking at Severus who is scowling at her. "I think, now that you have already expressed your true intention of friendship can you now leave Severus in peace and give him time to think on your offer" continued Selina.

"As you wish my dear Selina" said Sirius making a bow.

"See you then at the next class Selina" said James and they left the two of them in the empty corridor.

Selina returned her attention to Severus, kneeled down beside him, took her wand off her robe and cast a counter hex.

As soon as Severus was released from the hex, he stood up and brushed the dust off his robe. Selina picked up his bag from the floor and held it out to Severus. Severus saw his bag in Selina's hand and grabbed it from her.

"Who told you to help me? Did I ask for your help? Had not you arrived I could have hexed them all!" scowled Severus.

"I highly doubt it. Few minutes ago I saw you lying on the floor helplessly. Lucky you are, I happened to pass this way because if not Merlin knows what they will do to you next. They could have transfigured you into an ugly toad perhaps and let you wonder the castle for the rest of your amphibian life" Selina said coldly.

Their eyes like daggers locked together for a few moments. Selina sighed and whispered "Ungrateful brat as you are always" but loud enough for Severus to hear.

Selina turned her back to him and proceeded to the the library. She went to search for the book she needed for her assignment in Ancient Runes, seated herself at far away corner table and started reading. And then few seconds after calming herself she remembered the previous incident happened a while ago and thought _'You never learned Selina, I told you not to bother yourself with him but here you are again…'._

* * *

><p><em><strong>My deepest gratitude to DidiMaze and ShelleySnape. It is a wonderful feeling to know that there is someone halfway across the world who appreciates your work.<strong>  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6: Love is in the Air

**DISLCIAMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES AND ITS CHARACTERS. IT IS OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: LOVE IS IN THE AIR<p>

Few days before the term will end once again Selina was in her room doing initial packing. Lying in her hand was a red small box which contains the medal she had been awarded when she became the Dueling Champion for Second Year Level. Given that the dueling match was only as per year level Selina had thought that she could also hold up herself against the students in the higher years if the technicality of the contest will be changed. How happy she was when she received the award. To her that moment was almost fulfilling if only her parents were there beside her accepting the medal.

Setting aside the sad thought Selina found her slug membership badge. In that year Professor Horace Slughorn, the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin House, invited her to be a member in his prestigious Slug Club. It is a club where the Professor himself singled out students he thought had potential either because they had influential relatives or they themselves possessed fame or talent of some kind. She then became the youngest Slug member in the history of the said club.

It was already noon when she finished packing her trunk she felt hungry and decided to go to the hall. She saw Katya in the common room and invited her to have lunch with her. When they reached the hall, they took the seats near Bellatrix and Hannah. They ate their lunch with occasional friendly chats.

Unlike the other students who were outside the castle enjoying the sunny day Selina decided to go to the library after she had her lunch even though the classes had already ended. It is her favorite pastime to go to the library and read. After scanning one of the shelves she found an interesting book which she thought will be useful and is related to the curriculum for the next school year. When she proceeded to take a seat she saw Severus and Lily laughing and whispering to each other happily.

She noticed the unusual smile registered on Severus' face. It was not often to see him like that in a happy mood. It was like an apparition of some saints in Roman Catholic that rarely happens in a century.

That sight of him brought her back to their first not-so-good encounter during the night of their sorting ceremony. He was really upset, correction, he mourned that night when his precious Lily was sorted to Gryffindor.

_'He is really happy every time he is with her. To him she is only his true friend or… more than a friend perhaps. I wonder if she sees him the way he sees her' _Selina thought and took a chair not far away from the two friends.

After a few moments of reading alone to herself and enjoying her privacy she heard footsteps approaching coming to her direction. She did not want to look up but she heard someone cleared their throat. She lifted her eyes from the book and saw James and Sirius smiling at her.

"Hey Selina we heard that you were offered the position of Chaser for the next school year, is that true?" asked by James.

"Yes they offered me the position but I am still… thinking about it" aswered Selina. "May I ask why the sudden interest in me taking the position, are you worried the Gryffindor team will lose?" Selina teased.

"No, we are not worried at all" answered Sirius laughing waving his right hand. "Actually we applied and we had just finished our tryout today" Sirius said giving his enigmatic smile at Selina.

"And..?" Selina inquired.

"Sirius and I got in and we are now officially Chaser and Seeker respectively" James said pointing a thumb to his chest proudly.

"It will be exciting then watching the two of you get hit by the bloody bludger" teased by Selina.

"You know what my dear Selina, it will be more exciting if you will join your noble house's team and watch us defeat your team" teased by Sirius.

"We were not able to defeat you at the dueling match this year and perhaps we might not able to in the coming years but we vow that we will defeat you in the Quidditch next year instead if you will accept the job" replied by James smiling.

"Hmmmm, we'll see about that" Selina said smiling at the two boys.

"That's for sure. It has already been carved in the stone." replied by James.

"Hey James, look Snivellus is staring at us and Lily is with him" Sirius whispered to James.

"Come Sirius it has been a long time since we got play with him" James said.

"James, Sirius, leave him in peace, he has not done you wrong" Selina said.

"Yes he did Selina" James answered.

"And may I inquire what was that" Selina asked.

"Just by breathing… alone" answered by Sirius sarcastically.

Selina just sighed and rolled her eyes.

She saw the Gryffindor boys approached the table where Severus and Lily were seated. She could hear them from the spot where she was.

"What do you want this time Potter!" Lily spatted.

"Nothing just to shower Snivellus with our charming presence." James answered.

"I don't need you to shower me with your foul presence Potter!" scowled by Severus.

"Oh oh our dear Snivellus here got his newfound courage behind a girl's skirt" Sirius said.

"Leave him alone!" Lily warned. "Let's go Severus, I found this place polluted now by snooty bastards." Lily said angrily.

Selina heard Severus snorted with Lily's comment and saw a smirk on his face. Selina who witnessed the scene spoke to herself and smiling "Why do I get the feeling that love is in the air?".

As the two walked towards the door, Lily saw Selina and stopped in front of the table where Selina was reading. Severus was behind her.

"Hi Selina." Lily said smiling at her.

"Hello Lily." she said smiling back at Lily.

"Congratulations, you really were amazing in the dueling match, I wish I could have the skills and confidence you had when you were in that platform" Lily commented.

"Thank you, I am not really that good." Selina replied humbly.

"No, you were not good, you were great there. We were not able to hit you even a single hex. You avoided them all with ease. Right Severus?" Lily turned to her friend.

Severus only replied with a shrug.

"Oh Severus, don't be bitter, you were also great there. You were the first runner up. You should be proud. Perhaps next year you can defeat Selina" Lily said smiling sweetly to her friend. Severus in return smiled back at her.

"Do you agree Selina?" Lily told Selina in a friendly tease.

"Probably, he may have a chance to defeat me" replied by Selina.

"Would you like to come with us? Me and Severus will go outside near the Black Lake since this place is already infested with the two self-important Marauders." Lily said.

Selina would have wanted to accept Lily's invitation but did have a second thought when she saw Severus reaction. He was staring at her intensely.

_'He wants all of Lily's attention all to himself…then.'_ Selina thought.

"Thank you but I am afraid I need to decline. It is kind of you to invite me but I guess I can manage to breathe in the air filled by the two over there. Maybe next time." Selina replied jerking her head towards James' and Sirius' direction.

"Alright, bye" Lily took a sort of a meaningful glance at James before she waved her hand and motioned to Severus to follow her.

_'Now what was that? Hmmm… that is interesting'_ Selina thought as she was looking alternately at Lily's and Severus' backs and at James who couldn't keep his eyes away from Lily.

_'Someone's heart gonna get broken someday'_ Selina predicted while shaking her head and continued reading her book...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for the reviews. Will someone be kind enough to please define the character of my OC Selina. What do you think of her? I want to know from readers' point of view to confirm if you see it the way I want her character to be portrayed. Thanks again….<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Sheer Dumb Luck

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: Sheer Dumb Luck<p>

It was a sunny day in Hogwarts and you could hear the loud noises coming from the crowd in the Quidditch pitch. They were cheering for their respective houses' teams as the players of the two houses were flying scattered in the pitch and trying to outplay their rival house.

"Ten points to Slytherin! Nice pass by Goldsmith!" announced by the speaker on the megaphone.

"Time out of fifteen minutes - called by the Gryffindor team," the speaker announced.

The Slytherin team was ahead of ninety points over the Gryffindor team. There were mix chorus of boos and cheers from the crowd. Wide grins could be seen among the faces of Slytherins as compared to the anxious expressions wore by the Gryffindors.

No matter what ploys the Gryffindor team executed they were often beaten by the Slytherins courtesy of Selina Goldsmith the new Slytherin team Chaser.

"You don't seem enthusiastic today Sirius. Are you under the weather?" teased by Selina as they were on their brooms waiting for Mr. Brokenwing, the Hogwarts Quidditch Referee, to throw the quaffle in the air.

"Wait for James to catch the Golden Snitch, Selina" he answered – of course with his charismatic smile, as always.

"We'll see then." replied by Selina.

Mr. Brokenwing had blown the whistle as the signal for the game to resume.

Quaffle had thrown in the air and was grabbed by a Gryffindor Chaser.

Quaffle was passed to Sirius.

Sirius flew towards the goal post.

Bludger was beaten to his direction by a Slytherin Beater.

Sirius effortlessly avoided the bludger.

Selina on his right side trying to steal the quaffle.

Sirius passed the quaffle over his shoulder to his fellow Chaser flying behind him.

As the Gryffindor Chaser raised the quaffle to throw it to the goal post, Selina who had seen the plan from the moment Sirius passed the quaffle, though the actions of the Gryffindor team was fast, she stopped and turned her direction instead towards the Gryffindor Chaser and snatched the quaffle in the air on time as the opposing team's Chaser threw the quaffle to the goal post.

The loud cheer of Slytherins became much louder as Selina flew to the opposite goal with incredible speed and dashed in a zigzag motion to avoid the attacks of the Gryffindor Chasers at the same time.

Selina maneuvered her broom to flip over splendidly to avoid the bludger.

She made a motion to throw the quaffle to the middle goal.

Gryffindor Keeper saw her move and positioned himself immediately to the middle goal to block the quaffle but Selina faked it and turned fast to the right pole instead as she threw the quaffle.

"Ten points to Slytherin! Nice trick by Selina again!" announced by the speaker.

The Slytherins as well as some students from the other three houses were cheering on her. If there would be a "Star of the Game" award, it would be awarded to her. This was her first game to play Quidditch as a Chaser but she already gained a lot of fans from the four houses.

As the Gryffindor Keeper threw the quaffle to Sirius the voice of the speaker was heard again.

"ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"JAMES POTTER CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!"

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" announced by the speaker.

"What the...?" Selina stopped and saw James Potter waving the Golden Snitch in his hand. Gryffindors' mood skyrocketed. They were all yelling and cheering for their team's victory while Slytherins' high expectations plunged down. The whole Slytherin house was glaring at James and at the Gryffindor crowd with hatred and repulsion.

"Bloody Potter!" she murmered as she shook her head smiling.

"I told you." teased by Sirius shrugging.

"Because of sheer dumb luck, Sirius. Tell James till we play again." she said and left the pitch together with her team

* * *

><p><strong>My first title for this chapter was "BLOODY POTTER!" but I changed it for I thought it would give you idea how the game had ended. I wanted the title to be discreet so as not to give you hint which house won. Did you happen to like the outcome? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for reading. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: A Night With Him

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: A NIGHT WITH HIM<p>

It was already Saturday midnight but Selina was still awake and alone doing her homework in the Slytherin common room. The room was dimly-lighted by a large marble snake-ornamented fireplace situated at the room's far right side and by the small shiny brass lamp standing on the table where Selina was working.

The scratch of her quill against the parchment and the crackling sound of the woods burning in the fireplace were only the noises you could hear. The room was all for herself only. How she always loves to spend her time and enjoy her privacy during those quiet hours alone in that room.

She had planned to finish all her homework tonight for she would be busy in practicing their Quidditch drills this weekend for their house's next match against the Ravenclaw. The team that would win in the next match would be the first to qualify for the Inter-House Championship.

After she finished all her work, she decided to read her favorite muggle book "Anna Karenina" before she will go to bed. She could not remember how many times she had read the book for she kept on reading it over and over again. The book was owned by her mother before and now it's hers. She treats the book like a precious jewelry that has been bequeathed to her. She had read a lot of muggle classic books but this one remained her favorite of all. She is still young enough to read a book with such a tragic love affair story but for her, in her mind's own way of pondering the complex life of the adults, she could understand already the joys and sorrows of human relationships.

She always reads the part where the lead character reproaches her lover for putting his mother's needs before hers.

**"Respect was invented to cover the empty place where love should be. But if you don't love me, it would be better and more honest to say so."** She read it aloud whole-heartedly.

This is her favorite line from that part. Her eyes are always locked in those words. She is always touched by those words.

_'How painful does it feel?'_ She wondered as she traced the words with her fingers.

Her reverie was broken when she heard footsteps coming from the narrow hallway leading to the dormitories. She had no intention to look up because on some occasions when she was alone in the room in these late hours she could hear some footsteps but the owner did never materialize in the room. She thought maybe someone was trying to sneak out the castle but afraid to be seen by her. That was until she noticed a pair of pants materialized in front of the table. To satisfy her curiosity as to who might be the wearer of the blasted pants, she lifted her eyes from the book and saw - him.

* * *

><p>She lifted her eyes from the book and saw him - Severus.<p>

"Can I take this seat?" He asked coldly.

Selina looked around to see there was still one table near the fireplace unoccupied, which she thought would remain the same for the rest of the night, before she returned her attention to the book.

_'What is he up to this time?' She thought._

She ignored his unforeseen manifestation for a few seconds until she heard him, who was still standing irritably, cleared his throat.

"Carry on, it isn't like I own this place, you can sit anywhere you want." She replied without looking up at him as she turned another page of the book.

Severus sat in the chair across from her and took out his book and a parchment from his bag. He began writing on the parchment with applied force and precision. He was concentrating very hard in his work that he was not aware that his nose was almost touching the parchment in front of him. Suddenly Selina heard a sound of snap. She looked up at his direction but kept her head down. She saw that his quill was broken into two. She warily watched him searched for another quill in his bag but he did not find any.

"Here, you can use mine." She offered not taking her eyes away from the book as she slowly pushed her handsome silvery-white quill to the center of the table. Severus reluctantly took the quill without uttering a single word and proceeded to his work.

A deafening silence filled the air between them which to Selina's surprise found it companionable. For the past two years they tried to ignore and stay away from each other. He always competes with her in every class but she often bests him. She still sometimes catches him staring at her in classes and in meals though.

Although they had not started off well since their very first day in Hogwarts she happened to admire him for his hard work and dedication to his study. He is an intelligent and a skillful young wizard who she acknowledges as her equal. It was at this moment that she realized she holds high regards for the boy sitting in front of her.

Her thoughts suddenly switched to the current bizarre situation where they are in.

_'He is acting strange. What made him sit near me and pretend as if no clashes had happened between us for the past two years.' _

Severus felt her eyes boring into him so he quickly looked up and caught Selina staring at him.

"Is my presence disturbing you?" He asked calmly.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she noticed Severus was also glaring back at her.

"What?" She asked in surprise at being caught.

"You heard me. I will not repeat myself."

_'As always as he is.'_ She thought.

With a furrowed brow Selina answered back.

"Do you think I would lend you my quill if that is the case. I would gratefully let you go back to your room and hope that you couldn't find any spare quill so that I could have this room all for myself."

It was now Severus' turn to frown at her.

"Let me refresh your memory Ms. Goldsmith, you - had just said a while ago that you don't own this place but it appears to me that your actions are contradicting your words."

_'Touche.'_ Selina said in her mind. She sighed and continued to speak.

"Look, it is just… unreal for both of us to be in a very close proximity without throwing daggers to each other. And here you are now pre -" She was cut off.

"Correct me if I am wrong but you prefer to have an argument with me than for us to sit here together quietly?" He asked still frowning.

"I didn't say that but you can't honestly blame me though. I tried to be civil with you in our first day here but you were … hostile from the start?" She answered.

"Yes I was - because you cannot keep your filthy nose out of someone else's business." He said calmly but in a slightly threatening tone.

"Look at us we are arguing again." She replied.

"You were the one started it. I came here in peace." He retorted.

They both glared at each other holding back the anger and annoyance that wanted to come out.

Selina knew better than to push too much with Severus. She still wanted to enjoy the solitude the room offered to her in the first place even now with an added company. The last thing she would wish in this blessed hour was to have an argument with him.

"Why don't you continue writing and I will continue on my reading." She suggested.

The two watched each other across the table carefully before Severus nodded and dropped his head back to his work. She in return also complied to her suggestion.

Selina was much more surprised to be comfortable with him just right after their argument a few minutes ago.

'He's not that unbearable to be with…' She thought as she stole a glance at him.

After reading few pages she felt her eyelids became a bit heavy. She checked her wrist watch and it was already two o'clock in the morning. She decided to go to bed and packed her things. Just as she stood up she heard Severus voice.

"You played well in the last match."

_'Wait. What? Did I just receive a compliment from him?' _She asked herself trying to replay the words he said in her mind. Her mouth slightly agape but she tried her best not to show her confusion and surprise.

"Thank you." Was all she could answer and walked to the hallway.

Before she could reach the entrance she heard Severus spoke to her again but could not make out what he said for she was absorbed in thought figuring out the sudden change of his attitude towards her.

She turned around and asked "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Your…quill. How about your quill?" He raised her quill in the air.

"Keep it if you want. I have lots in stock."

"Thank you." He said with a hint of smile on his face. If only the room was not partially dark she could swore she saw a light blush ran through Severus' pale face.

As she will make herself disappear into the hallway she paused for a moment and peered over her shoulder.

"Good night." She said and walked.

"Good night... Selina" She heard him replied back in a low voice but loud enough for her to hear.

_'Is something wrong with him? I just couldn't believe this. First, he complimented me. Second, he thanked me. Third, did I just see him smiled at me? Fourth, she called me Selina – my first name. And fifth, well…hmm…" she thought hard "it is very unlike him. Am I only imagining these?'_ She continued to ponder as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I do humbly have an average of 10 visitors per day, will someone out of that ten be kind enough to leave a review. I want to know what you think of my story. Nice or not - I will really appreciate it. Thanks for your time. Arigato gosaimas.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Part1: His Undying Regret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9 Part 1: HIS UNDYING REGRET<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen may I inform you that you only have ten minutes left to finish your Theory of Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. test," announced by the tiny professor in a squeaky voice who was a head taller than the teacher's desk in front of the Great Hall.

"Those who have already finished you can submit your tests to me, you may leave the hall and may carry on to whatever business this O.W.L test has interrupted you with," continued by the professor.

This is their fourth day of taking their Outstanding Wizarding Level Test. One more week of tensions, pressures and anxieties then the fifth year students can finally breathe easily. This test plays a vital part in their magical education as it would determine which subjects they would be allowed to continue taking in the next school years. Passing the O.W.L tests will also serve as a preparatory course for professions they may like to pursue when they graduate from Hogwarts.

Selina was at the moment perusing her answers before she would submit her paper. She had no doubt would pass all the OWLs. Although she wanted to pursue a Healer profession after Hogwarts and not really fond of Divination and Arithmancy she had decided to continue all the twelve subjects in the next school years.

Five minutes before the time limit would end she submitted her paper and walked out of the hall. She wanted to go to the lakeside right after the exam to breathe some fresh air and to review some lessons for their Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts exam that will be held in the afternoon but she had postponed her plan for she had received a note during their breakfast that morning from the potions professor requesting her to go to his office as soon as she finished the first exam that day.

She immediately descended the stairs to the dungeons leading to the professor's office. The sooner she could finish the meeting with the potions professor the sooner she could go to the lake. She stopped in front of the door with a portrait of a medieval wizard brewing in his cauldron. She pulled the brass knocker twice and heard a voice from the other side of the room permitting her to enter.

"Ah Selina," he said as he motioned her to take one of the two seats in front of his desk.

"Thank you for giving me a few moments of your time. How has it been? I believe that you will pass all the subjects with no difficulty at all. In fact I also believe that you will get the highest scores."

"Thank you for the compliment sir although I am certain that you have overrated me."

"Overrated?" his voice suddenly pitched high. "No I highly doubt that. What I told you is the truth. Hogwarts had never had a brilliant student like you since…" he trailed off as he realized what he was going to say.

"Since when sir?" she asked innocently as she tilted her head a little.

"In - in ages I mean," he continued hesitantly as Selina raised her one brow.

"Since…Voldemort sir?" she smirked.

"How did you- " he cut off his words again and resignedly sighed.

"Yes you are correct but I wish that you will never mention that horrible name again."

"I can't truthfully promise that sir. Please do accept my apology in advance," she shrugged as she gave him a sly smile.

"Yes, I know," he gave in as he nodded his head, "as far as I know you nobody would dare to try to coerce you to do things that are against your will unless they have gone mental."

"Anyway, although he showed immense intelligence and talent same as you when he was at your age and he was also in Slytherin, I trust that you are righteous and far better than him. There are rumors that he has been recruiting some of your housemates and perhaps he may persuade you in the near future but I have faith that you don't and won't sympathize with his and his followers' twisted and devious ideology. Do you?" his eyes were boring into hers as if he wanted only an acceptable and a positive response to his question.

She nodded her head in response as she looked at him directly in the eye.

Whether she was true to her answer or not he could not tell for her face was not showing any emotion at all. They stared at each other for a long moment until he broke the contact for he could not explain why he was feeling uncomfortable with her stare. It made him wither.

'_Shame myself, she could really hold a stare,'_ he thought.

"Look at me I am really getting old, talking nonsense to you. You must be thinking that I am a delusional old man," he said and laughed nervously trying to change the awkward mood building up in the room.

"I will never think of you that way sir. You are the respectable Head of our House and the Hogwarts Potions Professor," she said as she saw a wide smile flashed through the professor's face – an indication that he is proud of what seemed to be his hard-earned honorary title.

"Professor, I don't want to be rude and do forgive me but may I know the reason why you called me for?"

"Ah yes, I already forgot," his face suddenly lightened with delight.

"You see I will be conducting a research next year - an experimental potion to be exact. It will be a complicated procedure so I had decided that I will be requiring an assistant. Since you are an exceptional student and I presume more talented potioneer than I am, I am offering you the position of being my apprentice. Will you agree to take the offer, Selina? It would give you advantages and high credentials," he beamed at her.

"Am I still young enough to do apprenticeship sir? I even haven't yet reached the legal age to do such complex job," she asked hesitantly.

"No worries, Selina, I had already discussed the matter with Headmaster Dumbledore and he granted me the permission to take you as my apprentice but of course with some conditions," he said still beaming as he stroked his chin.

"And those are…?" she asked.

"That you will only be conducting the experiments in my presence and under my close supervision."

"And?"

"That's all I remember he said. You have questions?"

"May I know the schedules sir since I have my Quidditch practices on Saturdays and Prefect duties on Tuesday and Thursday nights."

"I had already taken care of that also. You will still be a Prefect next year but you will be relieved from your night patrols. As for the Quidditch practices and matches, you will be free during those days. I will inform you of the detailed schedule next term."

"It seems that you had already taken care of everything sir and all the possible reasons I could think of that might interfere with our work were already overruled. I guess what left for me to do is to accept the offer sir."

"Great! You will never regret it, Selina. We will be perfect partners."

"Thank you for giving me the position to be your apprentice sir. You are rest assured that I will do my very best."

"I know," he nodded, "I have been observing you since that very first day of Potions class and I was never wrong with your capabilities. You excel not only in Potions but in all subjects. It is not often that you find an exquisite pearl in every shell you see Selina. I will not allow this chance to pass," he said as she could see the unwavering determination registered in his eyes.

"So we already made a deal," he said as he stood up and offered his right hand for Selina to consent with the deal, "for a wonderful partnership."

"For a wonderful partnership," she stood up and shook the professor's hand.

"Would that be all sir?"

"Yes, you may leave now and thank you."

Although Horace Slughorn is not the greatest Potion Master in the entire wizarding world she accepted the apprenticeship under him for the fact that it will be just another added commendation for her. If the position was offered to someone else they will have no second thought in grabbing the position immediately and will be delighted for what the title could benefit them when they pursue the same career in the future. But it is different in her case though, she doesn't have the same pride and pleasure as others might feel towards being an apprentice.

In fact she is contented with working on her own. Nobody would think that she herself is secretly conducting her own researches and experiments with the rarest and expensive ingredients in her large laboratory hidden under the ground back home. She often spends her time in the laboratory every summer and holidays.

At her current age she had already mastered the magical abilities of each potion ingredient you could find and even the rarest ones. She had invented dozens of potions already that the wizarding world would never think they existed. They would range from simple ordinary potions to complicated ones with varying purposes. Some are for healing. Some are for others to use and some are for her own offensive and defensive use only. Her planned goal this coming summer onwards is to do reasearch on poisons and their corresponding antidotes which will be delayed since she will be busy assisting the potions professor with his research.

She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard someone called her name. She stopped right in place and looked at the direction of the voice.

"Where have you been?" asked by Katya catching up her breath. "I have been looking for you. You disappeared right after the DADA exam."

She is friend and civil to many students in Hogwarts but Katya is the only one who came close to being a "friend". Even though Katya has traits same with their Slytherin housemates, she finds her good-natured and bubbly sometimes.

"Yes, Professor Slughorn called me. Why are you looking for me?" she smiled at her friend who is still panting.

"It is not safe to speak here," she said in a low voice as they were surrounded by the students chattering about the exam. "Would you like to go to the lakeside perhaps?"

"Great idea! That is where I am originally headed for".

"How did the exam go? I am sure that you had not had at least a sweat."

Selina just smiled at her friend.

"I think I could get an "O" but I am still worried about the practical exam this afternoon."

"Don't worry, you will do just fine, all right?" Selina advised to her friend.

"Easy for you to say," Katya said as her shoulders sagged a bit.

As they reached the grassy lawn leading to the lake, they saw a commotion of students near the bushes. They could see a figure of someone that was hanged upside down in the air.

"Look! Is that Severus? Infernal Marauders!" Katya said furiously. "You must stop them Selina!"

"Yes, I guess that's what I am ought to do," said Selina reluctantly.

"Come on Selina, lets walk faster!" said Katya as she pulled Selina's hand leading her to the commotion.

_"Oh Merlin this is exactly what I needed,"_ she thought bitterly as she drew in a deep breath and made a loud sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the nice reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 Part2: His Undying Regret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER OF HARRY POTTER WORLD EXCEPT SELINA AND SOME OCs.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9 P2: HIS UNDYING REGRET<p>

As they reached the grassy lawn leading to the lake, they saw a commotion of students near the bushes. They could see a figure of someone that was hanged upside down in the air.

"Look! Is that Severus? Infernal Marauders!" Katya said furiously. "You must stop them Selina!"

"Yes, I guess that's what I am ought to do," said Selina reluctantly.

"Come on Selina, lets walk faster!" said Katya as she pulled Selina's hand leading her to the commotion.

'_Oh Merlin this is exactly what I needed,'_ she thought bitterly as she drew in a deep breath and made a loud sigh.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

They heard Severus, who was now standing on his feet and furious, spat at James Potter as they finally arrived at the place.

A collective sound of gasps was heard among the students.

Lily Evans who helped her friend Severus from the two infuriating Marauders was now stunned and shocked with what Severus called her. She looked at Severus – confusion and hurt were visible in her eyes. She had never imagined Severus could call her mudblood. She had never thought that Severus could humiliate her. She had never felt that he had been disgusted of her blood status. She was his childhood friend for Merlin sake.

What she thought of him until this shocking moment was he would never harm and hurt her. He would do anything to protect her up to the point that he would give up his life for her.

She had come to realize now that she was wrong, or perhaps she was wrong from the very start. Maybe he was never her friend otherwise he could have never done that to her. She could not bring herself to believe that the Severus standing now before her was the same Severus that she had liked and loved since her childhood.

"Apologise to Evans!" James shouted to Severus as he pointed his wand dangerously to Severus.

"I don't want you to make him apologise! You're as bad as he is!" Lily shouted to James. She looked back at Severus with teary eyes before she spun on her foot and walked blindly away pushing through the students.

"Evans! Lily!" called James but Lily did not seem to hear him.

If no one would have noticed Severus' next move no one could answer as the spectators' attentions were focused between James and Lily. Severus was now holding his wand but before he could raise it James saw him in time and disarmed him again. Severus' wand flew off his hand and fell few paces away from him, impossible for him to reach out and defend himself again.

One moment before James could cast a hex again to Severus, Selina stepped up swiftly in front of James with his wand now pointing to her chest.

"Forgive me for my intrusion but may I be enlightened of what is this drama all about?" asked Selina coolly as James lowered his wand at his side.

"Had not you heard what he said Selina? He called Evans a mud-. He should be punished and be expelled from Hogwarts!" said James exasperatedly.

"Yes, I heard that – crystal clear. What I am asking was the reason behind the commotion in the first place."

"He said the most disrespectful thing to say to a witch! Is that not enough to treat this matter as most important?" Sirius asked as he stepped closer.

"Although you are right that he must be punished for what he said I believe that it would be fair that punishment should be granted also to the ones who started the fight. Though he could never take back what he said, this would not happen at all if someone did not hex and hang him, don't you think?" said Selina, "which brings me back to my first question."

Selina saw James' gaze passed behind her head. He gasped and held his breath, his eyes widened somewhat frightened.

She spun around sharply to see Severus' arm was already raised with his wand pointing to hers and James' direction. In a blink of an eye Selina managed to raise her wand to Severus the instant before he could finish mutter his spell.

"Exp-".

"Put down your wand Severus or you will suffer the consequences," she said in a cold voice yet undoubtedly threatening.

You could see excitements in the faces of the students as they wait for another scene to entertain them. The battle has changed its façade and it is now between her and Severus. Their wands were pointing to each other alarmingly. It would not be possible to miss each other's target. They were sensing their respective opponent's movements warily. Their eyes were glued to each others. Her green orbes versus his black ones.

Severus glared at her for a long moment then to James who was sneering at him and then back to her. Severus was breathing hard with the expression on his face that was beyond ferocity. He now had a chance to exact his revenge on James and defend his pride regardless of what might be the consequences after. But his logical mind still got the best of him and made him realize that it would not do him good pushing Selina's patience to the limit.

Although he himself has not yet witnessed and experienced the young witch's wrath before and he believed that he could hold his own against her, even if he could, he would never as long as he can engage himself in a fight against her. He might not want to admit it to himself but he happened to develop great admiration and respect for her and thought that probably the most brilliant witch he would ever see for his entire life. Feeling defeated by his rational thinking he lowered his wand grudgingly at his side.

_'I must now put an end to this before it gets worse to stop,'_ thought Selina as she took a deep breath.

Selina looked around the faces of the surrounding students for few seconds and when she was finally satisfied that she found a trustful witness she called a Ravenclaw fifth year male student.

"If you would come forward please," asked Selina. "Have you witnessed the whole scene?" she asked as the boy was now standing before them.

"Yes."

"Tell me what happened."

"I was passing by the tree when I saw James and Sirius charged their wands to Severus. Severus was surprised and he was not able to defend himself for he was hexed before he could point his wand to them."

"Ah-hm.. and then?"

"Severus was disarmed and they hanged him upside down. Lily Evans came to his side and ordered James to put Severus down for which James obliged. When Severus got to his feet, James teased him for he needed a girl's help to defend himself."

"Then Severus said the word," she finished for the boy, "I see," she said nodding.

"All right people, the show has ended, you may go back to your own businesses," she commanded to the students, "except you three".

The students were now scattered around the lawn, deeply disappointed as they were deprived of what they predicted to be the most entertaining show they could ever witness in their entire mortal lifespan.

"For both of you," she turned to James & Sirius, "I will take the matter with Professor Mcgonagall and I will see to it that you will be given a lawful detention," she said while drawling the last sentence with more emphasis on the word _lawful_.

"As for you Severus," she turned around to Severus, "you may take your leave."

"That's it! You will let him go just like that! You will not even report him to Slughorn! You are biased. You are no different from them. I should have known!" roared by James to her.

For the first time in her life she felt grateful that she holds a considerable amount of patience towards people like James. Because if not she wouldn't know what she would have done to them.

She stepped up in front of James very closely, leaving only few inches gap between them, leaned her lips forward into his ear and whispered words that only James could hear.

"Don't be so dramatic James. I know what you have been doing ever since. Do not act like a knight in a shining armor – genuinely outraged with what Snape did to Evans, it doesn't suit you. In fact I can see that you are delighted for you will finally get rid of him away from her," she whispered and stepped back. James stood frozen momentarily for what she said.

"Do not question my authority again James. Leave now before I could lose my temper on both of you," she warned as she jerked her head towards him and Sirius. James left first followed by Sirius who was confused.

Selina turned to face Severus who was glaring ferociously at the two marauders, clenching his fists and jaw tighter, suppressing the intense emotions raging inside him.

"What are you waiting for?" she inquired.

He met her gaze. His black orbs boring into hers. Terrible mixture of rage and pain were visible on his now much paler face. She sensed that he was much angrier with himself than James yet he was also in great pain as he knew how much he hurt Lily.

They had watched each other for a long moment before she broke the eye contact and said.

"You know what you need to do Severus."

Severus' expression soften a bit he must have understood what she really meant. He opened his mouth as though he wanted to speak but after a brief hesitation he decided against it and he walked off instead.

Katya who did not leave the scene walked closer to Selina. She was amused by how Selina kept the situation in hand – one sidedly.

"We have known each other for five years now Selina and in that span of time I have come to conclude for myself that you are exceptionally different from the usual Slytherin stereotype. You are the impossible sanctified evolution of Slytherin species. But I never would have thought that you will let someone go unpunished just like that. I couldn't completely figure you out - you and the hidden Slytherin inside of you," Katya smirked.

Selina did not reply, she was just watching the retreating form of Severus walking back to the castle.

"I am glad that this incident happened though, he will now stop associating himself to that mudblood anyway," said Katya.

Upon hearing the word again, Selina snapped up at her friend without uttering a word then returned her attention to Severus. She was immersed in her own thoughts – totally preoccupied by the figure in her line of sight.

_'No punishment could be worse than the painful consequence his action had caused.'_

_'He lost her.'_

'_His one and only true friend.'_

_'He will regret this for the rest of his life.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Kindly leave a review. I am currently working on part 3.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The Heart of His

**It had been a while since my last update and I apologize to those readers who check on my story every now and then. So without further ado…  
><strong>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10: THE HEART OF HIS<p>

"One more floor and I am done," Selina said to herself as she turned her way to another corridor.

The place was illuminated by the lighted torches hanging on one side of the corridor and by the moonlight shining through the glass windows on the other side. This part of the castle was strangely quite and deserted these late hours unlike during daytime as it filled with large number of students going back and forth to the library.

As she was walking through the long spacious corridor she could not help herself to stop by the large windows looking out onto the Black Lake and admire the breathtaking scenery that had caught her eyes. It was too beautiful to ignore.

The bright full moon floating in the sky was hovering wonderfully over the vast lake. Its brightness was shining through the surroundings adding a dramatic effect to the scene. The lake was like an infant sleeping soundly in a lullaby. The canopies of the trees as well as the grasses alongside the lake were swaying gracefully in the cool summer breeze.

Selina was wishfully hoping there would be no disturbance that might ruin what she thought to be the nature's humble yet exquisite performance. How tempted she was to go outside and be part of the wonderful sight. To listen to the nature and to breathe in and feel the soothing cool breeze brought by the upcoming summer. She wanted to take her broom outside and fly around until the break of dawn.

She was so entranced with the view in front of her that she would had no idea how long she had stayed there until a clatter coming from a room at the far end of the corridor snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Clank!"

_'Is it just my imagination?'_ she asked herself not taking her eyes off of the view in front.

"Clank! Clank! Clank!" the clatter continued.

'_No, it wasn't an imagination," _she concluded as she turned her head to the direction of the offending noise.

"_What could it be this time? I already had my fair share of mollifying brawls this morning.' _

She grudgingly moved her legs towards the said room. Every step she took the clatter got louder and louder. She stopped in front of the door and opened it quietly.

"Peeves," she said in a calm voice when she saw the poltergeist levitating the rusted knight armors animatedly in the air.

"Selina!" shrieked the poltergeist and floated towards her. "A pleasant evening to you, to what do I owe this pleasure of having your presence? Would there be something I can assist you with?"

"Thank you for your kind gesture. I am afraid I would not be requiring your service tonight but," she paused as a mischievous grin covered her face, "I do have a favor to ask from you."

"Truly? I am very honored that the "Noble Slytherin" would have a need of my assistance. Perhaps to persuade certain ill-disciplined students under control. You know very well that my ability in that aspect is impressively splendid," the ghost prided himself, his hands were clasped together with a wide grin on his face.

"Maybe some time in the future. What I would like you to do for me," she paused and smiled at him sweetly "is for you to rest in peace." The grin on the ghost's face before was gone and replaced by an utmost fear for complete destruction of his dear soul.

"Of course just for tonight only," Selina continued, smirking, "otherwise I will be obliged to lock you up in that same stinking potion jar for one week again."

"Oh Selina do have mercy on me. I beg you not to put me through that suffering again. I would have never desire to be in that dreadful jar. I will divulge one secret of mine which I ask you not to disclose to a single soul."

Selina raised an eyebrow at how vital the ghost would reveal about himself.

"As strange as it sounds I tend to have claustrophobia. I do panic and feel my heart will explode for breathing so fast. Then I will lose consciousness after."

'_Bloody bless him. He is really a troubled soul,'_ said her inner self. "Behave then and you will have my word," she smirked.

"I solemnly swear that I will not be up to no good for the rest of the evening," he promised and made a deep bow. "Thank you."

She nodded, cleared the mess with a slight flick of her wrist, closed the door and began to walk back along the corridor.

"Can I accompany you with your patrol? You will be entertained with me," he asked as he dashed floating to her side.

"No thank you, I can manage. Besides I am done with my patrol and I think nobody will wander the castle this hour since the students are all busy with the year end homeworks and exams," she said without looking up at the ghost.

"I saw one few minutes ago before you found me," Selina stopped and looked up at the ghost. "A Slytherin boy stalking in the Gryffindor tower entrance. I humbly offered him my service in case he would need additional hand in the fulfillment of whatever wicked scheme he may up to but he ungratefully declined me. Who does he think he is?" the ghost snorted.

"What is he doing up there?" she asked but the ghost only shrugged.

"Do you know who he is?"

"No."

"Describe him to me."

"He has a pallid face and a long black hair. Oh, may I restate that, long black greasy hair which makes me wonder if he often takes a bath. He is tall and lean. I think he is in fifth or sixth year."

_'Severus,'_ Selina thought.

"I don't know about you but me even if I am a poltergeist I make sure that I am always well-groomed, not to mention the demanding lifestyle I have. To have your existence be manifested by making any acts of mischief is an exhausting profession that should never be taken lightly. Little do the livings know how our kind strives so hard to co-exist with your kind."

She chuckled a bit with her companion's dramatic remarks.

"Good night Peeves," she said and took the stairs that would move her up to the upper floors.

"Where are you going? You said you were finished."

"I need to check on something first before I get rest."

"Can I come with you?" the ghost asked.

"No, have you forgotten our deal tonight?"

"Oh! Yes, do pardon me. Farewell to you."

In the minutes that followed she found herself walking down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor tower entrance.

_'Merlin let him not be there when I arrive,' __she wished__. 'I have had enough trouble for today.'_

As she was about to round the corner she stopped right in place and breathed in deeply. She closed her eyes and listened around her. She heard none and was relieved that probably nobody was there.

She opened her eyes and cautiously peeked round the corner.

_'Oh great, is it too much to ask just one wish to be granted?'_

Standing there in front of the Fat Lady's portrait with his back to her was Severus. His hands were balled into fists at his side. Though she could not see his face, and by the portrait's snob expression, she knew that Severus was furiously glaring up at the Fat Lady.

She stepped towards him.

"Severus."

He turned around and she praised herself inwardly for she was right.

"It is already way past the curfew. You should go back to our dormitory."

"Miss Goldsmith, I am afraid you cannot compel him to obey you," said the Fat Lady, "I had already asked him to leave this place for several times but there he is, he doesn't listen. He keeps on insisting to see Miss Evans but she does not want to see and even speak with him. Pray tell what can I do. I believe even if he waits there the whole evening Miss Evans would never wish to waste her time on this poor young man."

She looked back at Severus who was now staring at the floor. He tightened his jaw and his fists were now clenched tighter by his side.

Selina did not want to tolerate his actions but she could not help herself feel sympathy for him.

"Severus," she called his name softly.

He looked up at her.

"You can try to talk to her tomorrow. I am sure she-," she was cut off.

"What do you think I did the whole day?" he snapped at her. "She avoided me. I want to apologize but she doesn't want to see me. She is- I – I did not..." he trailed off and heaved a deep sigh. "Do whatever you want. Report me to Slughorn. Give me endless detentions. I don't care anymore. You cannot make me leave here," he resolved.

Few silent moments had passed between them as they only stared at each other until Selina spoke.

"How long have you been waiting here?" he looked away.

"Since dinner!" answered the Fat Lady. "Though they called him names and threw insults to him he just stood there. He had done and said nothing at all!"

She willed her face to remain unemotional but she could not deny to herself the sudden flash of pain she had felt inside her chest. She knew him enough that she didn't want him to see her sympathy for him. He despised to be pitied.

Since that night when they were in third year they both had been civil to each other not in a communicative aspect but by just nodding their heads to acknowledge each other's presence. She could say that they are not friends but there is something undefinable between them that she could not completely ignore.

After seconds of thoroughly thinking on what to be done the next thing Selina knew was-

"Madame," she addressed the portrait, "I would be greatly indebted to you if you could kindly tell Miss Evans that I would like to have a word with her this moment - if she would not mine."

The Fat Lady stared at her with a quizzical look for several seconds.

"All right," said the Fat Lady as she sighed, "you wait here."

"Thank you Madame."

As soon as the Fat Lady disappeared from the frame Severus walked closer to Selina.

"I don't want your pity!" he said in a low but harsh voice.

She shot him a look before she answered back.

"I don't pity you and don't bother to think that I am helping you. This is not an act of kindness. I did it out of duty and nothing else. I did what a sensible prefect would do in this kind of circumstances," she said in a calm and cold voice.

Severus' face softened slightly.

"I trust that you will go back to the dormitory right after you talk to her."

He nodded silently.

"She is on her way here," they heard the Fat Lady said as she appeared before them.

Not one minute had passed when they saw the portrait swung opened and came out Lily Evans clad in her sleeping robe.

"Selina," Lily greeted before she took notice of Severus.

Selina took Lily in a corner to speak with her privately.

"Thank you for coming. I hope I haven't interrupted you from anything important."

"No, it is fine. What is it about you called me for?" asked Lily.

"Look I don't have business acting a mediator for both of you. I really would have never wished meddling in other people's affairs and I ask you not to get the impression that I am condoning what he did. I only want to do the task that had been entrusted to me. I cannot let him stay here the whole night. I understand what you both are going through right now but - I think as his friend-"

"No friend of mine is like him!" Lily cut her off.

"All right let me rephrase what I said," Selina said and took a deep breath, "what I am trying to tell you is that for old time sake you owe him a chance to apologize for what he did. Just listen to what he wants to say," Selina paused and waited for Lily to speak but Lily did not utter a word.

"Otherwise, he will not leave and Lily he is obviously endangering himself. What if the Marauders get back to him? I am certain that the last thing you would wish for is an ownerless toad that will wander this place for Merlin knows how long."

Selina smirked inwardly when she saw a slight change in Lily's expression, believing that she was finally knocking some sense into her.

"Though little is known about their life span in the wild," Selina continued, "captive frogs and toads are recorded living up to 40 years. That is shorter than the average human lifespan. You must also know that the poor toad's expected lifespan might lessen upon unfortunate circumstances unless the toad will find its way to a beautiful princess which will increase its chance to go back to its former life but I doubt that scenario happens nowadays. If the toad will be unlucky enough, then its fate will likely rest in its natural predators belly. But that is only one of my few unfortunate assump-"

"Selina please stop it," Lily said piteously.

Selina reached out and clasped her hand to Lily' shoulder.

"Lily, I want to believe that you still care for him."

Lily turned to look at Severus who was looking back at her with a pleading look before she replied back to Selina.

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you, Lily. I will leave you two now," Selina said and turned away from Lily.

As Selina walked passed Severus she stopped in her steps and said.

"Severus," he shifted his gaze away from Lily and turned his head to Selina, "thirty points from Slytherin. You will serve detention with Professor Slughorn next week right after all the OWL tests. I heard he will be needing help in sorting the whole Potions class stock inventory for the next term."

He replied in a slight nod.

"Good night to both of you," Selina said and left.

They just stood that way wordlessly until they heard Selina's footsteps faded out.

"What do you want Sev?" Lily asked with her arms crossed.

"I am very sorry Lily," he started as he walked towards her, "I did not mean what I had said. I- I was just angry and - and I didn't know what came over me". He waited for her reaction but she gave him none so he decided to continue, "Please forgive me. I never wanted to hurt you, you know that."

"That is what exactly making me confused. I cannot understand. We've been friends Sev. How could you do that to me?"

"Yes I know. I acted foolishly. Please do forgive me. Give me another chance. Please… you are my only friend."

"I don't think so. In fact you have a lot of wanna- be-deatheater friends here. You get along well with them. You are surrounded by them. You are turning into one of them. You even managed to call me Mudblood!"

"Please don't say that word Lily. I promise that will not happen again. I am begging you. I will do whatever you want," he reached out his hands and held her arms.

"No Sev! I have been telling you ever since to stay away from them but you didn't listen to me!" her lower lip was now quivering with emotions. "Look what you have become now! I don't know you anymore! You slipped away from me… From us." She flung herself into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. She was sobbing in his chest. He hugged her back tightly with his one arm around her tiny waist while the other rested around her shoulder.

They stayed that way for along while. Severus was relieved that Lily forgave him that easily for the terrible mistake he had done. He swore to himself that he would never be involved again with the wanna-be-deatheater Slytherins. He made a dozen promises to Lily before to stay away from that group of Slytherins but he only broke them all. This time would be different. He resolved that his world would only be around her. He almost lost her and he could not afford to make the same mistake again. He would do everything in his power to keep her and be with her. When her sobs had subsided he began to speak to her.

"Please stop crying Lily. I hate seeing you crying," he whispered quietly in her ear. "Let's start over new. I promise that I will leave the group from now on."

She pulled her head back and stared deeply into his eyes. His heart sunk when he looked down to her tear stained face. He never thought that he could hurt her like this so much. Tears began to fill her eyes again.

She parted her mouth and said, "I am so sorry Sev but I already had enough. This hurts me a lot more than you will ever know but I must tell you that it is over. Our friendship is over."

Severus felt something heavy had been unceremoniously crashed into his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but he could not seem to find his voice. It was blocked by a lump forming inside his throat. He wanted to dissuade her but he was utterly shocked at the moment and could not think of anything to say for her to change her mind.

He swallowed hard to speak again but it seemed that no words would wish to come out.

Lily reached up, took his left cheek in her right hand, tiptoed and brushed her lips softly against his lips.

To someone who might have seen the sight would think that it was innocently romantic but for Severus it did not fully register to him for what he could think at the moment were the words Lily said which felt like the whole glacier in the North Pole had fallen unto him.

"I will miss you Sev… Goodbye," she broke away and turned away from him. She then disappeared behind the portrait.

Severus was left standing alone staring at the spot in which she had just been standing. He had anticipated that Lily would not talk to him for months but surely she would forgive him and they would be friends again. But what happened tonight was beyond he could ever imagine.

After the previous hours of enduring the pain of standing in front of the Gryffindor Tower entrance Severus had now felt his limbs became weak and allowed himself to sit on the corner. His knees were pulled to his chest as his arms lay limply by his side. He began to ponder the event happened that day, wishing that it was only a dream. But it wasn't. It was all real.

He lost her.

As the reality sunk in his mind the weigh in his chest became much heavier. It ached so much that he found it so hard to breathe. Tears finally found their way in his eyes and he allowed it to stream endlessly down his face.

Not far away from the Gryffindor Tower entrance there was someone hiding behind the shadows who had seen the whole heartbreaking farewell between the two former friends.

After a long while, as he was torn out of his trance Severus had just found himself standing before the Slytherin common room entrance. He could not remember the details how did he end up getting in his current location. His body had just moved in their own accord but he didn't care at all for nothing could be worse than the pain he was feeling inside. It was one kind of pain that was so heavy to bear. The pain of losing her.

As he stepped inside he saw Selina studying in her usual place concentrating on the book in front of her. She did not look up but he knew she was aware of his presence. He made his way to the hall leading to the dormitories but as he reached the entrance he stopped and turned towards Selina's direction.

"You had seen it all, didn't you?" he asked.

Selina paused for a moment and looked up at him nonchalantly.

"I had seen nothing," she said coldly.

Their eyes were locked together. Nobody wanted to look away first. His eyes were evidently red from crying, revealing how much he had cried for his childhood friend. Though his expression was blank and no sign of sadness and anger he could not hide his true emotions from her.

He broke his gaze away from her and went off. Selina had just watched him leave until his form disappeared from view.

********** The Love you will never know ***********

Week before the school year would end and after weeks of grueling schoolworks and tests the students of Hogwarts were now relaxed enjoying the sun and the summer breeze outside the castle. Laughs and happy chattering of the students could be heard everywhere in the castle.

Oblivious to this cheerful mood was Severus Snape who was now in the potions classroom alone serving his detention, though one could think that he was even glad for the detention given to him. He was grateful for the fact that he had been given an opportunity of avoiding the students even only for a while.

It had been a week since "it" happened and the days that passed since then had been hard, long and excruciatingly painful to him. Lily avoided him. He already dismissed the hope that his life would get back to normal after what happened between him and Lily. The possibility of rebuilding their bond of friendship and winning her back was far from his reach. He was terribly mad at himself that he shut himself off from the world around him. He avoided the crowded places as possibly as he could. He took the meals earlier than the usual time. He stayed mostly in his room and drowned himself in studying. He separated himself from the same group of Slytherins he used to be with before. He could not wait for the term to end so that he could finally be alone and live his life in peace.

But for the mean time before that time comes Severus was contented serving his detention alone in the Potions classroom. He was counting and scrutinizing the contents of every jars and bottles in the cupboard. He was concentrating hard in his work that he did not notice a person had entered the room. It was until he felt someone's presence behind him seemed dissecting his lean frame. He paused and turned around to confirm his suspicion.

"Why are you here?" he asked but no reply was heard from the person.

"If you are here to torment me, it would not work. I do not want to dishearten you but I happened to develop immunity to pain in the last few days," he spat.

"Tormenting others is not my cup of tea. What made you think lowly of me that way? I felt insulted," the person said, smirking. "You should know by now that I am capable of doing more than that".

"Are you threatening me Miss Goldsmith?"

"If that's what you want to presume Mr. Snape."

"Why are you here then? It is very kind of you if you planned to be helping me out here."

"Professor Slughorn is currently at the staff meeting. It will take him long so he asked me to ….check up on you until he comes back," she said as she walked closer to the shelves he is working on and bent over to check on the bottles.

"And umm Severus," she continued, smirking, her gaze still trained on the bottles in front, "may I correct you that actually you are the one helping me out here," he frowned his eyebrow at her.

She straightened up and turned her head to him, "It was initially my job and I, let's say, unintentionally passed it on to you," she said as another grin stretched across her face.

He just stared at the young witch's smugly satisfied expression.

She in return just stared at him and crossed her arms casually as she waited for his reaction.

They stayed that way and seemed like they were competing in a staring contest. And then unexpectedly Severus mouth twitched upward slightly. A ghost of smile was threatening to tug the corners of his mouth.

"You. Cunning. Little. Witch."

"I want to believe I am not the one you are calling "little"," she said mischievously and turned her head behind her, checking if there was someone he was referring to other than her.

'_Cunning? Yes. Little? No. She would not accept that remark. As a matter of fact she is nowhere near little in every aspect of the word,' _thought Severus.

Shaking his head in response, a smile finally broke out on his face. That was his first time to smile since the incident by the lake happened.

She just shrugged and also smiled at him.

"You got me this time Miss Goldsmith but know that I will have my revenge on you, in this life or the next."

"I will keep that in mind and I will see to it that it will be strictly executed in my last will that my future descendants shall keep an eye on someone named Severus Snape and his future spawns. I must warn you now that you will have a hard time getting your sweet revenge my dear avenger."

"I am not in a rush. I prefer to take my time planning carefully since… revenge is a dish best served cold," he said as a devious grin curved on his face.

"Les Liaisons Dangereuses," she said.

"Choderlos de Laclos, 1782," he finished for her.

"It is unusual for a typical Slytherin like you to be familiar with Muggles' rubbish classic works."

"I would say the same to you my lady," he gestured in a mocking bow.

They stared at each other for long several minutes, appraising each other, until she decided to break the silence.

"Shall we start working then."

"Indeed."

In the few hours that followed, as Selina had suspected the two of them worked together in harmony. She thought of him the type not easy to get along with. It had a bit concerned her at first but she had grown later to get used to with his indifferent and somewhat arrogant personality. She could not blame him though, he was a typical Slytherin after all. But this might be only his façade for she had witnessed how warmth and caring he could be when it comes to someone like Lily Evans.

"Selina."

"Yes," she answered without looking away from the parchment she was writing on.

"Why?"

"Why what?" her attention remained on the parchment.

"Why are you good to me?" she did not stop from what she was doing. She continued instead on writing. She stopped after few seconds, then straightened up and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Selina queried innocently, "I am good to everyone".

A flash of hurt had crossed his expression but it disappeared quickly.

He was puzzled as to why he had felt such emotion. Perhaps he expected something more than that – that she treated him differently from the others.

Severus was snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that Selina was looking intently at him with her eyebrows quirked up. She might be looked clueless but she noticed the hint of disappointment appeared on Severus' face a while ago.

'_This is getting interesting,'_ she thought as she smirked inwardly.

"I- I- I," he was stuttering awkwardly as he desperately tried to formulate words to say.

"I am aging here Severus, spit it out," she said as a teasing glint was visible in her eyes.

"I-I haven't th-thank you for what you did for me last week," he replied back, relieved that he finally regained his composure.

"No need to thank me I just did what I have to do. But if that would help you clear you conscience, you may take your chance now."

He hesitantly stepped closer to her until he stood face to face with her, nervous for reason he didn't know why, he stared deeply into her eyes and softly said, "Thank you".

"You are welcome," she replied and smiled at him.

Before Severus could react Selina raised her right hand up and tenderly slid her hand into his hair. He flinched to her touch at first but then he relaxed after a moment, finding himself unable to pull away.

"Contrary to hearsays your hair is not greasy. In fact it is silky and nice to touch," she said as her hand was still in his hair, appreciating the softness of his hair.

He stared at her momentarily before he could reply.

"It is - kind of you."

He leaned down his head a little to her hand for something unexplainable was comforting in her touch. The days that went by had been cold and dark to him. This was the first time his mood had lightened up. A warm feeling seemed to spread through him.

"If by chance you may need someone to talk to or just a silent companion don't hesitate to ask," she said and dropped her hand to her side. He felt grateful to her but at the same time he had also felt a sudden longing with the loss of her touch.

"Thank you," replied Severus as he kept his expression neutral.

Their eyes trained to each other's as they remained silent for several seconds until Selina spoke.

"I think we already finished the work," she said.

"Yes."

"Give this stock report to the Professor." She held out the parchment to him and he took it.

"I'll go now. See you next term then."

"See you," he replied.

She smiled and turned away from him.

Severus was left standing in the room looking at the doorway in which Selina had just gone out. Unaware of the smile on his face, a hopeful thought came out of his mind.

He was starting to see that perhaps the world was not that cruel as what he thought it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know the issue about the origin of "revenge is a dish best served cold" but I still had chosen Les liaisons dangereuses over Mathilde due to some personal reasons which I could not disclose. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and kindly leave your review.<strong>


End file.
